The Liveshow
by a-little-glimmer
Summary: Dan and Phil are in the middle of an ongoing argument on wether or not to go public with their relationship. But when Dan is doing his usual Tuesday night liveshow, he accidentally leaves it running. What will be revealed? phan. oneshot. (phil is a bit ooc as he is more angry and swears and I know our little smol bean isn't like that :).


"Okay, hopefully everyone should be here," Dan says a couple minutes into his liveshow. He had just finished sharing the link on his social media that he was live. "So, hello!" Dan greets the audience and finally starts the show. "Aww, someone just said it's their first time joining!" He says after glancing at the chat. "'I'm snuggled under a blanket with hot cocoa and some snacks,'" He quotes. "Actually, hot cocoa sounds really good right now. I'm gonna go get some." Dan stands up, balancing the laptop on his arm and against his hip, and he walks out of his room. "Let's go!"

Dan walks down the hallway and starts to go through the living room (which led into the kitchen), but he stops short at the doorway. "Oh! Er, hi Phil," Dan awkwardly says to his flatmate. "Dan," Phil acknowledges him coldly, not taking his eyes off his computer set on the coffee table. "I, um, though you were in your room," he says, trying to make the situation less awkward. "Well, now I'm editing in the living room! Do you have a problem with that? Like you seem to have a problem with all my other decisions lately?!" Phil snaps, turning to glare at Dan. "Phil! I'm doing a liveshow!" Dan hisses angrily, surprised at the outburst. Phil actually had forgotten about that, how, he didn't know. But he tried to play it off like he knew and didn't care, like he always acted. "Well, then I'll let you get back to your precious fans, as they seem to be the only things you care about," Phil says bitterly, slamming the laptop shut and standing up to leave the room.

However, Dan couldn't just let Phil leave. He didn't want to skip the liveshow, but he didn't want to explain to the viewers why Phil was mad at him. He also just couldn't stand to hear Phil saying such things. So Dan quickly set his computer down on the table and said, "Sorry guys, I'm gonna take a quick break but I'll be back in a couple minutes," and he went to end the show. But, in his haste, he missed the button that would end it. The show was still going. The viewers could only see the wall and part of the couch, but they could hear _everything_.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" Dan says to Phil as he straightens himself. "What?" Phil crosses his arms defensively. "You know how much I care about you! I'm marrying you, for fuck's sake!" Dan yells. At this, the active viewers in the chat were typing furiously to each other as they discussed the scene unfolding. "Then why do you feel the need to tell everyone about our relationship?!" Phil continues. "If you really cared about me, you would respect my wishes of not going public with our relationship!"

"Why can't I want to share our love with the world? I don't like hiding this from all our fans," Dan says. "I mean, isn't that what marriage is about? Celebrating your love with everyone around you?" He pleads. "Isn't marriage about solidifying your relationship? And pledging to be with the other for the rest of your life?" "Why can't it be both?!" "Why does it have to be?!" They argue. "Ok, why do you have such a problem with telling our fans about us?!" Dan shouts at Phil. "I'm just not ready!" "YOU'VE HAD EIGHT YEARS TO GET READY!" Dan roars.

They face each other, breathless after their screaming match, the accusation hanging in the air between them. "Alright. Fine," Phil finally agrees. "I'll do it. And not just cause you're calling me out, mind you. Since our first argument, I've been thinking about it more, and I've warmed to the idea. I guess I was just too stubborn, and frankly, too scared to let myself agree earlier," He says, showing a softer, more vulnerable side of himself that anyone, even Dan, very rarely got to see. "Really?" Dan asks hopefully. "Yeah," Phil gives a slight smile in response. Dan sighs in relief and says, "Well, you don't have to be scared. We'll do this together, okay? And.. I'm sorry. I know I was being a bit pushy, but I just feel really strongly about this. I'm sorry, though, for all the yelling and stuff.." Dan trails off. "I'm sorry, too," Phil apologizes. "Can I kiss you?" Dan asks boldly (again, the chat was going crazy at this point). The two hadn't had much verbal, much less physical, interaction since their first argument about a week ago, so Dan really wanted to have Phil back.

Phil smirks, then closes the gap between them and gently takes Dan's lips in his. But then the kiss builds, longing causing Phil to push Dan back up against the wall, desperately kissing him. The past feelings of hurt, anger, and frustration, combine with today's feelings of relief, resolve, and, most of all, love, and flow through the two. But then Phil pulls away, much too soon for either of them, but the overwhelming feelings caused him to step away. It was a very short kiss, but full of passion.

"Thanks," Dan laughs softly, and Phil smiles, biting his lip. "I'm glad we got that sorted out." "Me, too. Well, I have editing to get back too," Phil says reluctantly, waving his hand aimlessly. "Oh, shit! I have to do my liveshow. They probably think we've killed each other by now," Dan says, glancing at the clock. Only about 5 minutes had passed, so Dan didn't feel completely guilty for bailing on his viewers. Phil laughs at this, then walks into the kitchen for a quick snack before he goes back to work. Dan walks over to the couch, grabbing his laptop as he flops down onto it.

His eyes glance over the screen, then they widen and his mouth opens slightly as he realizes the liveshow had been going the whole time. "Fuck," he mutters. "Oh, shitshitshitshitshit.." he mumbles as he looks at the chat, then dropping his head in his hands. "Dan?" Phil pops into the living room, cookie in hand, checking on Dan after hearing him swear. "Well, I'm really glad you agreed to go public," Dan says weakly. "Daann..?" Phil draws out his name warily as he crosses to where Dan was sitting. "The liveshow never really ended. It was the running the whole time," Dan admits, sighing and rubbing his forehead. Phil lets out a quick laugh, then says, "Well, not exactly the way I would've done it," bringing back the side of himself that didn't care about anything.

"Heh, alright well, do you want to finish up this liveshow with me?"

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this little fanfic. Please review to let me know what you think and favorite if you liked it! ~L

update: hey guys! oh my lord, I am amazed at how well recieved this fic was. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me, again, thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read my little oneshot and a special thanks if you reviewed/favorited :)! ~L


End file.
